Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic (Chapter 3)
by VocaloidMau5
Summary: This story is more about Mark. Character development guys, calm your tits.


AUTHOR'S NOTE

This one will be kind of short because it's late at night, and I'm already pushing my limits. Like I've said in the story, I DO in fact wake up at 5:00 AM for school each morning, and I seriously go to bed at like 1 AM every night. I sleep at school quite a bit, so I've earned a reputation for it. Whatever, I'm not failing any classes yet. Anyway, this chapter will be mostly revolved around Mark. At least, that's what I plan. I just free write the shit out of this story, so I don't even know WTF is going to happen. BTW, all these damn Japanese names get my Word program to say it's a misspelt word and I'm just like, "FUCK YOUR SHIT!" Also, writing this chapter made me hungry.

Chapter 3: Mark's Lunch

It was finally lunch time, and Mark rubbed his eyes. He had been asleep for at least half of the class. As long as if he passed his class, he was happy. A B was the preferred grade, a C was "I need to try a little harder, but it's okay if I can't make it," and a D or F was like "Fuck the class I have an A+ in, I'll focus on this class," or it could be, "This teacher fucking sucks and everyone in the class. I'm not doing shit." Mark will admit it's mostly the second one though because he's not stupid, but his laziness did get in the way of a lot of stuff. He walked towards his friends Antoan and Kasumi. Antoan was a total stereotypical Asian to Mark. He ate like an Asian, he liked Asian stuff, he was Asian, and he normally had good grades. Kasumi's real name is Alena, but she likes to be called Kasumi. Kasumi looks Asian, but she is more into Russian culture, as she is half Russian. She was still really into Japanese culture though. Mark was from Okinawa, Japan, but he was far from a stereotypical Asian. He may love ramen, but he sure as hell hated sushi, sashimi, and just about every Japanese food out there. He ate like a complete American. Fast food, candy, all kinds of shit that'd give you diabetes or make you fat in 2 seconds, but since Mark had an extremely fast metabolism, he could eat fast food for a week straight without gaining a single pound. (This is true by the way; I bet you're really jealous.) Mark was pretty happy to be Asian because if he was white, he would most likely not have this wonderful gift, and he would probably have a bunch of stupid allergies. At least, that's what he thought. That was his stereotype on white people.

"Hey, Mark." Antoan said to Mark.

"Hey." Mark said back.

"Did you see that girl with the teal hair? I think her name is Hatsune Miku." Antoan asked.

"Yeah, she tried talking to me this morning." Mark responded.

"And what did you say?" Antoan asked worried that his chance to be with Miku was gone.

"I was trying to sleep," he said as he brushed hair out of his face. Mark constantly did this. His hair was really annoying at times.

"So you didn't say anything at all?" Kasumi asked.

"I was trying to sleep! What time did you wake up?" Mark asked confident that there was no way in hell Kasumi woke up earlier.

"Like 6." Kasumi responded wondering why the hell he even cared.

"I woke up at 5, and I went to bed at like 1 AM last night!" Mark said really glad he got less sleep than Kasumi, but at the same time he hated the fact that he did get less sleep.

"Well that's your fault isn't it?" Kasumi protested.

"Not 100%! They should fix the damn buses! They bring you here an hour early!" Mark said back.

After their really stupid argument of sleep and waking up, they ate their lunch. Antoan had the most stereotypical Asian dish Mark had ever seen. Mark was pretty judgemental of people in his mind, but he never said it out loud because most of the time, he didn't see a need to say it. Kasumi had a more Russian dish. Mark was the only one there really fucking up the stereotype. He pulled out chips, hamburgers, and some candy. Mark was almost full Asian, yet he did not have any food that was in respect to his race.

"Shouldn't you be eating something more Asian?" Antoan said jokingly.

"Shouldn't you be eating more?" Mark said back. Mark was really unconcerned about his weight and portion control. He ate until he couldn't eat anymore, which would take a while a lot of times. When he was at a restaurant, he would always choose the food with the most calories in it because according to his logic, "the most fattening food is the one that tastes the best."

Antoan and Kasumi got into a long conversation about traditional Japanese music, and Kasumi sometimes mentioned Russian folk. Mark was a bit of an outcast on this conversation because he was very deep in the Electronic Dance Music scene. He listened to people like Daft Punk, deadmau5, Skream, Caspa, Skrillex, Hardwell, and some other people. He could make an entire list, and a lot of the artists would be old school dubstep artists from underground London, and maybe some of their emcees/MCs, (mic controllers) which were often dub reggae singers. The one he knows best is Radikal Guru's emcee, Brother Culture. Anyway, I'm sure you're probably telling me to shut the fuck up because you hate dubstep, or you don't know any of these people, but I'd tell you that old dubstep sounds nothing like Skrillex, so give it a fucking try.

Mark didn't have a problem with not being in the conversation. He was often times quiet anyway. He knows he thinks about stuff when he's not talking to anyone, but he can't remember afterwards. I'm pretty sure it's something perverted, so I am not going to go into details because this story could change from T rating to M rating in just a paragraph.

After lunch, Mark headed towards his next class, which was Biology. He walked in there and saw Neru, that girl he gave his phone to. Mark was actually almost late. Mark never runs. He has the worst cardio ever, and when he runs he has the worst endurance ever. He once ran with his friends from home to school, which is pretty damn far, and he had trouble like the first 10 feet. One thing he will admit that he's decent at though is forcing him to do stuff like that. He can't force himself to do homework though. That's different.

AUTHOR'S NOTE (again...)

I'm just going to stop there. It's 12:22 Am. I know this story probably has the shittiest ending ever, and this will probably go down as the worst chapter of my story ever, and I don't blame you. The only way this could be decent is if I get lazy on future stories so I can just hurry up and finish the damn thing and concentrate on something else. Anyway, I'm sorry for the really shitty ending. The next chapter might be better. This was like a filler story. It was mostly about Mark's personality and stuff.


End file.
